


Nali's Little Escapee

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: The Lion and The Scholar [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bantering, Family, Gen, Hide and Seek, Kids, Mentioning of Fili - Freeform, Mentioning of Kili - Freeform, Mentioning of Nori & Dori, Mentioning of Thorin, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Nalí fears for the existence of his beard when he realises his little sister managed to slip away. Thankfully his cousins are willing to lend him a hand in the search before his father Fili get his hands on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone here on Ao3 once suggested for a fic about Nali having a little sister. Nali and Disa are the children of Fili. Hirin is Kili's son. And Vael and Enya are Thorin's children.

His father was going to hang him up by his braids. Shave him! Make him live with the Elves! Oh Mahal, maybe he should toss himself into the Mines and never resurface. Probably a better fate than the one his father would bestow upon him when he found out that _he lost his sister_.

By Mahal, how could someone so small like Disá move so darn fast? He petted the scattering of hair on his cheeks. His mother would shave him like a _sheep_! “Disá, where are you!” he hissed low as he looked under everything that sneaky little dwarfling could have hidden herself.

“What’s going on?” He squeaked and shot up into the air when someone spoke to him. Heart racing as he turned around. Feeling partially relieved when he saw it wasn’t one of the adults, but his cousin Vael. Ugh, don’t look at him like that Vael! It reminded him too much of Grandpa Thorin.

“Nothing! Aren’t you supposed to be at a Prince Lessons?” he asked his cousin innocently, making his eyes big and puppy like just like Uncle Kíli had taught him. Vael stared at him, his gaze unwavering and the silver of his eyes almost cold.

“Father is currently discussing state matters with Master Balin,” he answered in a calm and collected voice. He and his twin couldn’t be more different from each other than night and day. Vael reminded Nalí of unmoving rock, solid and serious. Enya on the other hand reminded him of water, ever changing and ever moving.

“Ah, I see. Well, see you at dinner!” If he survived that is. C’mon Disá, he wasn’t in the mood to play this game of stupid hide and seek with his beard on the line.

“You lost her, didn’t you?” Vael sighed deeply, but Nalí scowled when he saw the twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

“No, I did not.”

“Oh yes, that’s why you are scuttling around like you’re hiding something.”

“Hiding what?” Nali groaned when his other cousin and Vael’s twin, Enya, popped up beside her brother. Curiosity all over her face. “Where is Disá? Weren’t you babysitting her today?”

Nali looked up at the stone ceiling and prayed to Mahal for a sink hole to appear under him and swallow him whole. “Oh damn, he lost Disá.” He looked pained at Enya who stifled a laugh, Vael looking sympathetic at him.

“I didn’t mean to! I looked away as I was grabbing her some juice, and when I turned around, she was gone!” He groaned as he rubbed his hands over his face. Feeling a gentle hand ruffle his hair, and he peaked through his fingers to look at Enya.

“We will help you find her, won’t we V?” She turned back to her brother who crossed his arms and nodded reassuringly.

“It happens to the best of us. Remember when Uncle Kíli lost Hirin in the gardens and later found him in the stables?” Enya laughed amused.

“How did he even get all the way to the stables?”

“Because I am extraordinary. Why are we talking about my escape plans?” Hirin popped his head around the corner and joined his cousins, tying back his half-long black hair. Vael clacked his tongue, staring at the younger dwarf who smirked.

“Yes you are just a special snowflake, aren’t you?” Enya drawled as she squeezed Hirin’s cheeks who tried to get away. “But jokes aside, Disá pulled one of your stunts, and we are going to find her before the adults find out and skewer Nalí.”

Hirin turned serious in a flash, nodding as he pushed his hands into his pockets. “We should put a leash on her next time. She’s worse than I am.”

“You said it,” Vael drawled as he started to look around. Nalí let out a relieved sigh. Four pairs of eyes were better than just one. Squaring his shoulder, he led his cousins in the search for little Disá while he prayed to Mahal for time.

 

~~~~ 

 

“Where in Mahal’s name is she!” His voice went up a few octaves in despair as they had practically searched everywhere in the royal wings, evading the adults like Nori evaded Dori after stealing something. He rubbed his knuckles against his sternum as they walked through the corridors, sweat making his shirt stick against his back.

“My thoughts exactly. She cannot have left the Wing; the guards would have spotted her. And she isn’t that stealthy.” Hirin nodded at Vael’s statement as the oldest looked mildly concerned.

“We will find her, one way or another. Let’s check the little courtyard. She maybe has hidden in one of the bushes.” Maybe, hopefully. They all knew they didn’t have much time left before the adults were done with their work for the day and would be coming home for dinner.

They made their way to the courtyard that was a bit off the main corridors, looking around intensely. Nalí froze when he saw a large dwarf sitting on a bench, recognising the bald tattooed head anywhere. Then he saw _who_ sat on Dwalin’s knee and let out a relieved sigh.

“Na-Na!” The little gold-haired girl beamed up at him, clapping her chubby hands. “Me hidey hide hide with Dwa-Dwa!” The Dwarf looked seriously at Nali trembled in his boots. Yup, he better say goodbye to his beard. And his braids. And be prepared for the worsts jobs one could do around Erebor.

Dwalin’s lips curled up in a wide smirk as he turned to the little girl on his knee. “Disá, playing hide and seek with ya brother, huh? And he found you, such a good brother isn’t he?” Disá cried out in glee, holding out her hands to Nalí who stepped forward, picking her up.

The adult Dwarf stood up and squeezed Nalí’s shoulder. “No worry lad, I won’t rat ya out to ya parents. Kids are slippery. Just ask ya Da.” Nali hugged his sister tightly as relief washed through him tightly. Rubbing his nose against Disá’s silk locks.

“Thanks for finding her, Uncle Dwalin. I was so worried.” The Dwarf nodded understanding, a gentle look on his usually hard face. The man having a soft spot for the younger generation.

“Don’t mention it, lad. I had a jolly time with her.” He tapped his finger against the little girl’s nose. “Now scurry off ya all and get scrubbed clean. Ya mothers don’t like ya all dusty.”

“My mum doesn’t mind. She comes at the table dusty enough herself,” Enya drawled amused, getting laughs of everyone. 

“Aye, but she is Queen. And a weird one,” Dwalin drawled amused as he wrapped his arm around Enya’s shoulder and stirred them all out of the courtyard. Nalí sighed relieved and looked down at Disá who smiled up adoringly at him.

“Next time, we will colour, okay?” Although that could result in painted walls. Better than having another heart attack


End file.
